


Aww

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [44]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Baby Pan, Gen, Godparenting is hard, Piccolo is a good dad, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: November 11th: Aww - Here there be snuggles!
Relationships: Son Gohan & Son Pan & Piccolo
Series: Drabble Ball Z [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Aww

Piccolo growled to himself as he covered his ears. He remembered Gohan’s solemn promise and felt another flash of rage.

 _It’ll be fine_ , Gohan had said. _She barely ever cries. You’ll be great!_

Great. Sure. Now Gohan’s baby was screaming her little head off and he had no idea what to do. He was furious, at himself more than anything else. He had never felt so helpless in his whole life. Not when facing some of the most vicious threats in the known universe. Give him Frieza any day.

He approached the cot, all seven feet of him, and looked helplessly at the tiny baby within.

“What do you want?” he asked.

Pan glowered at him with Gohan’s eyes, still crying. Piccolo flexed his fingers and reached uncertainly into the cot. She fit easily in his palms and he held her awkwardly to his chest. She nuzzled into him, cooing and smiling, and he relaxed ever so slightly.

Maybe being a godfather wasn’t so hard after all.


End file.
